Destructo Disc
|variants='Tsuibi Kienzan' }} Destructo Disk (気円斬) is Krillin's signature move and one of his most powerful attacks. The Destructo Disk is a razor-sharp disk of energy that can slice through nearly anything; its main weaknesses are that it's generally slow to create, it lacks accuracy, and it can't be guided once it's thrown. Krillin first used this against Nappa, but the Saiyan dodged it (only thanks to Vegeta's advice), resulting in only a gash on his cheek. He tried again, against Great Ape Vegeta, in an attempt to cut off his tail, but Vegeta managed to dodge it. Later, during the battle with Frieza, Krillin was able to slice off Frieza's tail while he was in his second form as well as let loose several Destructo Disks at once. Later, he was able to throw a version that splits apart and attacks the target from multiple angles (anime only). During the Garlic Jr. Saga, Krillin used the Destructo Disk on Vinegar, who was able to catch it in his bare hand and throw it away. Perfect Cell used the Destructo Disk against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan as one of his last-ditch attacks to defeat him, only for Gohan to catch them mid-air and use his aura to extinguish them. Krillin cut Kid Buu in half with the Destructo Disk when the Majin arrived on Grand Kai's planet in the afterlife (though Kid Buu was able to use his unique powers and immediately pull himself back together, not to anyone's surprise). Vegeta, Goku, Tien, and Android 18 have similar attacks to the Destructo Disk which they use one time each. Vegeta used it during the Vegeta Saga to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. Goku used it in The Tree of Might to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail, thus saving Gohan from Turles' Kill Driver attack. Goku also used it to cut off Super Buu w/ Gotenks' antenna when he came to Earth in the Fusion Saga (this is Goku's first use of the move in the manga canon). Tien used it while facing Future Trunks in the Intergalactic World Tournament in Bojack Unbound. Android #18 uses it when she faces Mighty Mask in the World Martial Arts Tournament to reveal him as Trunks and Goten in costume. However, Krillin's Destructo Disk is moderately more potent than these and very rarely explodes if it hits a target too tough to pierce, so it can be assumed they copied it from Krillin but did not learn to use it as effectively as he is able to. In the manga, the Destructo Disk cannot be stopped at all (it can only be dodged) and, unlike energy blasts, can actually injure enemies many times the wielder's power level, such as being able to cut off Frieza's tail when energy blasts from the likes of Vegeta and Gohan proved ineffective. In the anime, Krillin uses it once on Perfect Cell, with the disk shattering on Cell's neck, being too tough for even Krillin's ki disk's "edge" to cut. It is interesting to note that (aside from the giant on the fake Namek, who was merely an illusion), the only ones in Dragon Ball Z whom Krillin has directly hit with a Destructo Disk are Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu, the three main villains of the show. Krillin chops off Frieza's tail, hits Cell in the neck (which doesn't affect him), and chops Kid Buu in half. Nappa does not count, because he merely got his face scratched. Character meaning * 気 (Ki) = Energy * 円 (En) = Circle * 斬 (Zan) = Slice; behead; kill ''Tsuibi Kienzan'' (Death Saucer) There is an improved version of this attack called Tsuibi Kienzan (called Death Saucer in Budokai Tenkaichi 3). Krillin (as well as everyone else), were shocked when Cell unveiled this technique. Krillin even questioned whether Cell improved his attack. Cell can use both versions. Cell also used this attack in Budokai Tenkaichi. The attack is supposed to be different from Krillin's Destructo Disk, but in the Super 17 Saga, in one of GT's infamous plot holes, Frieza uses the Destructo Disk attack against Goku in Hell, which he probably wouldn't have used in favor of his superior Death Saucer technique (Granted, he was able to control it a little better, but he still shouted "Destructo Disk!" when throwing it, hinting that he merely controlled the disk with his telekinesis). Trivia *In the Bridge Entertainment version of Movie 3, Krillin refers to this attack as his "Magnetic Disks." *In the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Kai, Krillin correctly refers to the attack as the "Kienzan" rather than the "Destructo Disc". Category: Techniques Category:Offensive techniques